wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Fager Neald
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol }}Fager Neald is a Murandian Asha'man with the rank of Soldier. Even if never stated officially it is most likely that Fager Neald was promoted as full Asha'man before the time of the Last Battle as it has happened to the other men chosen by Rand at Dumai's Well. Appearance He has a tiny mustache which is waxed to form points. He is very young, only 17 years old as of KoD. Strength and Abilities Fager Neald strength level in saidin is never described clearly but because on Dumai's Wells Rand chose as bodyguards only strong channelers able to Travel, Neald is surely far above the minimum female level needed to open suitable Gateways which is around level 21(9) - 22(10). Fager Neald is the first channeler in this age to show the ability to produce power-wrought or power-forged weapons, a Talent considered lost until him and called Aligning the Matrix. This discovery can be attributed to Perrin Ta'veren power: while Perrin was working as smith, Neald just wanted to help him keeping the metal at the right temperature with saidin fire weaves, but suddenly he started doing something by instinct, that he himself cannot explain but feels right to do. Soon Neald asked the Wise Ones to form a circle and Perrin felt something "leaking" from him "as if each blow infused the metal with his own strength, and also his own feelings. Both worries and hopes. These flowed from him into the three unwrought pieces." At the end Grady and all six Wise Ones had joined in the process. When Perrin asked Neald he said: "It felt right. I saw what to do, how to put the weaves into the metal itself. It seemed to draw them in, like an ocean drinking in the water of a stream." Activities Dumai's Wells Fager Neald is among the men brought to Dumai's Wells by Mazrim Taim to free Rand al'Thor. After the Battle of Dumai's Wells Rand chooses Fager and other channelers as personal bodyguards. Shortly thereafter, while in Cairhien Sun Palace, Neald is assigned as bodyguard to Perrin Aybara going to Ghealdan, Neald, along Jur Grady, has also to assist Perrin in tracking down Masema Dagar. Neald escorts Perrin to his meeting with Masema in Abila. Later he creates a gateway to So Habor for Perrin and his group, where they collect grain for their troops. Neald accompanies him back to camp and witnesses him cleave a Shaido prisoner's hand off when he is looking for answers on his missing wife. Neald finds Perrin after leaving the tent and reports that the prisoners have talked. He is with Gaul when Galina Casban is captured and brought back to Perrin for questioning. Against the Shaido He goes with Perrin to Almizar, where they pick up about four tons of forkroot for their plan against the Shaido. He helps create a large number of gateways to move Perrin's troops from one place to another before the attack against the Shaido in Malden. He creates large mists that cover Perrin's troops before they finally storm the town. He probably uses saidin as a weapon against the Shaido when the actual attack begins. Confrontation with the Whitecloaks On their march from Malden a bubble of evil erupts in the form of small serpents. Neald is bitten and nearly dies from sickness. After he recovers he begins to practice linking with the Wise Ones to create larger gateways. Neald goes with Perrin when Perrin's force is about to engage the Whitecloaks. He asks the Asha'man to create a gateway but for some reason the weaves keep slipping away. He then charges the Asha'man to create a massive trench between the two forces in an attempt to stall combat. When a bubble of evil erupts in camp, he and Grady walk through destroying all the weapons that are trying to kill their owners. He is then asked to protect Perrin if things go wrong during the trial. Perrin charges Gaul and Neald to scout the area around camp to find where a gateway will actually work. It takes them several hours in any direction to find a place where one will finally work. He acts as one of Perrin's bodyguards at Perrin's trial and moves to attack when Perrin is deemed guilty, but is waved down by Perrin. After the trial, he and Grady hold open a gateway for all of Perrin's force to Travel through, managing to escape Graendal's trap. He assists Perrin in making the first power-wrought weapon, Mah'alleinir, in over two thousand years. Perrin's army engage a Shadowspawn army that is about to ambush the Whitecloaks. Grady and Neald stand upon the high ground and destroy any Myrddraal they see. Later Neald helps create a gateway for Perrin's huge force as they all Travel through to the Field of Merrilor to prepare for the Last Battle. The Last Battle Neald begins to work on more power-wrought weapons for Rand's gathered army. Rand supplies more Asha'man to help with the forging. Perrin asks Neald to make a gateway for him to the Black Tower. Neald tries but the weaves fall apart. Instead Perrin asks to make a gateway to Shayol Ghul where Rand is. Category:Learners Category:Channelers